Elizabeth Carver storyline
by natalie0916
Summary: This is honestly my own story; but i put it under misc. comics because a couple characters from comics were my inspiration. If I get good reviews then i will post more/update, but im kinda nervous because I have never posted a story before. All commentary is welcome, I would like to hear your honest opinions.


It was a cold, winter night; and I assure you, not the best weather to run through when you're sick. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's the WORST weather to be running in, but hey, run or be caught and I think I'd rather run. Yes, it WAS my fault that I had to run; I had this stupid thought that screwing around with the guards would be fun and that was quite the mistake on my part. Sure, it was fun at that current moment when I dropped a bucket on their captain's head, but when I noticed that his successor saw my entire act and I had about 15 arrows flying towards me, not so much. As usual, luck shined through for me and only 3 of those arrows hit me which was much better than all 15, in an optimist's opinion, but I was NOT an optimist. I cursed as I felt blood slowly running down my stomach in result of one of the 3 arrows that only managed to graze my stomach. As far as the other two, however, one pierced directly into my thigh, and the other grazed my cheek, leaving blood to flow down my face and smear as I wiped it in annoyance. Well, Anthony is NOT gonna be happy when he sees this, he's gonna kill me and then confine me to bed for another 2 weeks at the very least. Anthony was like a brother to me, also a part-time nurse to help me patch up all of my wounds that I got from time to time, and he would not be happy to see new wounds so soon. I was jolted out of my inner pity fest when I noticed that I was surrounded by about 10 different soldiers, all armed and ready to kill me. As I started to look for escape routes, their captain walked forward looking VERY pissed, but really, it only made the moron look like he needed to go to the bathroom. Considering I was still sick and not nearly fully recovered, I had no control over what I did next; which was to promptly fall to the ground giggling like a silly teenage girl, which I was, but the soldiers didn't need to know that. It was ridiculous, I hadn't laughed like this in _years_ and I couldn't _stop _and I was probably gonna die in the next few seconds when one of these idiots decided to stab me already. I put all of my will power to use to try and get up off the ground, and actually managed to stand up straight and look directly at the captain who was standing there with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on his lips. "Well, if you're done laughing now, you are officially under arrest, so get out your laughter while you still can."

At this, I sighed and tilted my head slightly and pondered whether I should bother replying or not, and decided that I might as well stay quiet for the time being. As one of his soldiers decided that he should just kill me instead of arresting me, probably 'cause he knew I would find a way to escape, I let out a small snort of amusement as I easily caught his sword in between my gloved hands. I decided that he had a pretty nice sword, so I deftly kicked his elbow, breaking his arm, and grabbed the sword and stuck it into its rightful scabbard. This was the same idiot who had stolen my beloved sword about a month ago when I was taking a nap and he hadn't exactly known who I was at the time because he was only a newbie. As he writhed around on the ground in pain, I smirked underneath the protection of my mask and hood, which served as a disguise for my true, 15 year old girly features. What with the long, natural white as snow hair with the dusting of freckles that were spread across my face and body. As I jumped to dodge an arrow from one of the guards trying to sedate me enough to actually have a chance at catching me, I noticed that I was getting increasingly light headed the more I exerted myself; I was still sick after all. I let out a little squeak as I tripped forward, no longer able to control my body and fell literally _right_ into the captains arms, his surprised face being the last image I saw before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I noticed that I was not in a cell, but instead a normal room, save the metal bars on the window, and much to my dismay, my mask and hood were gone. I cursed out loud and apparently someone had heard me because the door opened and the captain strode in, closing the door behind him. "Wow, just because you found out my little gender secret, you're cocky enough to come in here unarmed and alone?" I sneered at him, keeping my eyes downcast so he couldn't see the natural bright red irises that helped separate me from any other normal person, my white hair helped too. I flinched as he walked towards me, grabbing my chin and forcing my head up and growling when I squeezed my eyes shut, determined to hide them.

"Open them," he demanded, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing it tightly, making me gasp in pain and making my eyes flutter open to scowl at him.

"Asshole," I hissed, and then growling when he smirked in response. I decided that I had had enough of this guy and swung around to kick him in the face, grinning when he fell to the floor, clutching his now broken nose in pain. "Serves you right, I'm outta here," I giggled, kicking the door open.

My grin fell as I collided with his successor, stumbling on top of him and cursing in pain. "God dammit, get the hell out of my way!" I growled, trying to untangle myself from his grasp, getting more and more frustrated.

"Nope, I'm good," was his snarky reply before I kneed him in the crotch, and kicked him frantically away from me.

I stopped to scowl at him before running down the staircase, hoping that it might lead to some sort of exit out of this hellhole, cursing as I reached a dead end and picking a dark corner to hide in when I heard the captain and his successor running down the steps after me.

"She couldn't have gone anywhere, she's sick, injured, and has no idea how to get out of here!" I heard the successor yell at his captain, who was cursing like a sailor at the moment. I grinned despite the situation, almost giggling when I saw the successor trip over the last step, stumbling across the floor and landing directly in front of me. I stiffened, waiting for him to notice me and give away my current hiding spot, which he did when he shouted in surprise at my devilish smirk as I lifted up my leg to kick him in the head. However, my attack missed when he curled his body around my foot, causing me to fall flat on the floor and groan in pain as my already injured shoulder broke my fall.

"Owwwwww, why did ya have to do that?" I moaned, quite unhappy with the pain that ached throughout my body.

"Well, you were gonna kick me in the face, I couldn't just let you do that!" He shouted back, his emerald green eyes glaring at my blood red ones until he noticed their color, squeaking in surprise.

Ok, well if you two teenagers are done with your introductions, may I remind you that I'm still here?" The captain smirked, "Also, that both of you are quite in need of a bath, which was why I was coming to get you in the first place little lady."

"Oh, _HELL_ no, I am NOT taking a bath with you two idiots around, no way in hell!" I yelled in response to the smirking moron.

"Well, it's really too bad that you don't have a choice, now isn't it?" the captain laughed, dragging his successor and I back up the stairs. My body decided that I had had enough excitement for a while and I passed out, the last thing I heard being the concerned voice of the boy beside me, alerting his captain of my actions.

This time when I awoke, I was leaning up against a wall, in a bathroom with a tub full of steaming water in the middle of it. Next to me was I pile of clothes, most likely ones that I was expected to wear when I got out, if I even decided to get _in_.

"Hey, space cadet, hurry up already, the water won't stay warm for long." I jumped at the successor's voice, not being aware of his presence until he spoke.

"Ummm, no, there's no way I'm gonna get in with you in here, and even if you weren't here, I wouldn't jump in anyways." I deadpanned, staring straight into the idiot's eyes, trying to intimidate him; but frowning when I realized that he wasn't falling for it.

"Don't you think that if I had a choice, I wouldn't even be in here right now?" the boy scoffed, "Hurry up and get in, I'll go sit in the corner and close my eyes if it makes you feel any better."

I frowned as he got up and went over to the corner, sighing when he sat down and faced the wall as promised. "Fine, but if you even glance, I swear that I will kill you with my own two hands," I threatened, rolling my eyes when all I got in response was a grunt.

I turned to walk towards the tub, slowly shedding my long, black coat on the way and dropping it beside it before shedding my gloves and t-shirt. This left me in my bra and my long pair of baggy cargo pants plus my boots, which I quickly kicked off in annoyance. As I shimmied out of my pants, I glanced down to look at the dried blood on my leg and stomach, results from the arrow incident mentioned earlier. I sighed as I realized that I had about 3 inches of bandages around my stomach, which were previously put there days ago when I had been clumsy enough to trip and fall in the weapons room at Anthony's house. I winced in pain as I tried to begin the task of removing the bandages, but failing as the dried blood seemed to have bonded them together. "Damn," I muttered, not willing to ask to boy for help but realizing that I would have to whether I like it or not. Just as I was about to swallow my pride and ask for his assistance, I felt a light tug on the bandages from behind, gently, beginning to unwrap one of the various bandages. I looked down to see the boy gently removing the first layer, silently, as his face contorted into concentration. When he was done, a few minutes later, he stood and walked back to the corner, facing the wall again.

"Thanks," I mumbled, truly thankful, but not yet trusting enough to fully express my gratitude.

"You're welcome, sorry if I was a little rough," the boy replied, not looking away from the wall he faced.

I smiled lightly, only because he couldn't see it, and gently unhooked my bra and slid out of my underwear, slowly lowering myself into the bubble infested water. I sighed as the hot water surrounded my body, sending tingles through it, and I was surprised to find that my newly acquired wounds didn't even sting.

"It's a special antibiotic mix, we figured that you might need it, after we cleaned that nasty gash on your face." The boy mumbled, standing up and walking towards the tub, only to walk past it and grab a small packet with a red symbol on it off the table beside the tub. "Speaking of which, I'm going to add a little more after seeing all of those wounds on your legs and stomach."

The boy spoke quietly, as if trying to sooth me and not alarm me, the effort made me feel flattered, but it didn't work as I noticed that I was stark naked and he was walking towards me. "Relax," he said, as if noticing my panic, "do you see how many bubbles are in this tub right now, I couldn't see through even if I wanted too."

"Ok," I muttered, watching intently as he poured the packets contents into the bath water, twitching slightly as I felt the effects of the mixture make my entire body tingle again.

"Give it a few more minutes and then get dressed, we have to get you back to your room for some rest," the boy spoke, walking over to the sink and sitting on the counter of it. "Tell me if you need any help."

After a few minutes, I decided that I was rather sick of the warm water and slowly eased myself out of it, stepping onto the ground and grabbing the towel before remembering that the boy was still in the same room as me. I jerked around, only to find him slumped over and asleep on the counter, snoring lightly in his sleep. I quietly walked over to the fresh pile of clothes, frowning when I noticed that it was a dress; with undergarments, yes, but still a stupid, restricting dress. I hated dresses, they were too girly and way too restricting, they were unbelievably uncomfortable as well. I sighed in annoyance as I pulled on the fresh underwear and adjustable bra(I had to adjust this quite a bit), but scowled as I stared at the dress, debating on whether I could handle being in one of those monstrosities again. Deciding that I really had no choice, I slipped on the short sleeved, long, dark red dress, frowning when I realized that my now-very-obvious girl traits were showing through. I sighed again, this time more in distress, and strode over to where the boy was sleeping to lightly poke him until he woke up.

"Wha- oh, ummm," the boy stuttered, his face turning a very tomato red color as I raised an eyebrow at his wandering eyes. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, snatching a random hairbrush from the counter and pulling my white hair out of its long, restricting braid.

As my hair cascaded down to my mid-calf, I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and started the long process of brushing my hair, which took me a long 10 minutes as the boy stared dumbfounded at me from the sink. When I was done, I turned to the boy to ask him whether we could leave yet when I noticed that he was now standing by the door, holding it open for me to pass through. On the other side was his captain, whose eyes widened a little when he saw me stride towards him with a look of complete indifference on my face.

"Well, if you two are done ogling the fact that I am, indeed, female, I would quite like to sleep now if you don't mind." I smirked, watching as the boy's face turned as red as my eyes and the captain raised his hand to scratch his head in embarrassment. I was quite aware of how the V-neck dress portrayed my body, mostly my C-cup breasts, and it was hilarious that they had mistaken me for a flat chested A-cup. Man, were they wrong, and it was delicious to laugh at their expense.

"Heh, yes well you can hardly blame us, young lady, for that dress is far from proper at the current moment." The captain replied, smirking at his still tomato-like successor. "Anyhow, let's get you to bed, shall we?"

"Sleep sounds promising," I retorted, "I'm way too tired to think of a way to kick your asses and get the hell outta here for the current moment anyways." I grinned when the captain narrowed his eyes at me and his successor stood awkwardly, still somehow amazed with my hair; probably because of its natural color.

As we walked across the hall to the room where I initially woke up, I sat on the bed and decided to hold a small conversation with the captain and his successor, mostly for my own amusement. I laughed softly as I caught the boy staring at my hair again, apparently still amazed. "You can touch it if it really amazes you that much," I teased, grinning when his face turned red and he actually took me up on my offer and started to play with a section of my hair. His captain just snorted, probably having an inner turmoil over how un-manly his successor was being.

"Is it natural?" came the quiet question from the boy, still playing with my hair, making me increasingly sleepier.

"As natural as my eyes," I mumbled in response, slowly leaning into the boy's touch, having no control over my current actions. My body wanted sleep, and it was very determined to get it, whether I wanted to or not. Much to my inner dismay, I ended up passing out on the lap of the idiot, completely knocked out like a rock.

As I woke again, which I assumed was about a good 11 hours later, thanks to my body's love of sleep; I noticed that the boy was still there. I guess that at one point, he had lain me down on the bed and gone over to the chair next to it, and eventually fallen asleep. He still was asleep, in fact, and I was debating whether now would be a good time to escape, but the door was now locked and the windows still had those stupid metal bars on them. I gave in, walking over to the boy and poking him repeatedly on the forehead until he awoke, groaning in annoyance.

"Hey," I whispered, "can I have my normal clothes back now?"

"The captain threw them into the fire pit about 3 hours ago," the boy mumbled, still half asleep.

"The bastard did what?!" I shrieked, "That was my favorite jacket!" I stormed over to the door, not caring that I was barefoot and the door was still locked, and started kicking the door as hard as I could. Seeing as it was metal, I only managed to leave a couple dents, but I still got someone's attention. The captain walked in through the door, closing it behind him and staring straight at me. "YOU INSUFFERABLE ASHOLE!" I screamed, "I HAD IMPORTANT SHIT IN THAT JACKET!"

"Oh, you mean this necklace and this tiny little photo book?" the captain calmly replied, pulling out my two most important belongings.

I growled, "Give those back right now," I was in no mood to play with the moron right now, so I tackled him. As I snatched both of my belongings before he could react, I stalked over to the small closet in the room, promptly crawling inside and closing the doors behind me. I pulled myself up to the top shelf, curling into a ball and glaring at the closed doors of the closet as they started to open.

"Where the hell did she-"the successor started, pausing as he looked up at my bright red leering eyes. "How the hell did you ever get up there?" He whispered in awe, "and how the in the world do you even _fit_?"

"I'll have you know that it's quite roomy up here, and that my patience has come to a very bitter end with your captain over there." I growled, "So leave me alone before me patience dwindles with you as well."

I growled in the back of my throat as the captain shoved the boy aside and attempted to pull me down from my new hiding spot. As the captain's hand came strikingly close to my arm, I jumped down from the shelf and landed easily on my feet, crouched low and ready to attack. I decided that I wanted to cause as much pain as possible to this jerk as I slowly stood up and looked the captain directly in the eye. I allowed myself to stand up straight, my height suddenly level with the captains; when I slouched, which was always, I was an easy 5'6, but when I stood up straight, I was more of a 5'8 and a half. I stared directly into the captains eyes, ready for him to make a wrong move so I could pounce and take him down within seconds.

The successor attempted to calm his captain down, but failed as he snapped at the boy. "Alex Evans, if you come one more step closer, I will kill this girl and then you directly after." The captain seethed, having the nerve to look away from me and directly at the boy.

Big, stupid, mistake on his part. The second the captain looked away from me, I jumped forward and tackled him from the knees. Within a few seconds, I had the captain unarmed and pinned to the ground, no chance of escape. I had easy access to 5 of his lethal pressure points, places where if I chose to hit, he would die a painful death immediately. Although, the best part was that he _knew_ that he was completely at my mercy, he looked at me with frightened eyes, trying to debate whether I would actually kill him or not. I believe he came to the conclusion that I would, which was completely true, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, not even a little. Regardless, I had enough common sense that if I did kill this idiot now, I might regret it later, so I gave him a good long glare to show my displeasure, and gently crawled off of him and stood up. Being raised as I was, I reached down to help him up as well, giving his still stunned face a final warning glance before I walked over to the window and sat down on the small bed-like thing under it.


End file.
